


The Real Story

by Silent_In_The_Trees



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Diet Eminem, I think it was supposed to be kind of funny but then it wasn't?, I'm Sorry, bye, i couldn't not, i really failed my first fic lmao, not good at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_In_The_Trees/pseuds/Silent_In_The_Trees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the making of that one band with an album called blubberface or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Story

"Jish," Tyler exhaled, having just spat out the fastest, most on fleek rap cover of "Rap God".

 

"What do you want, Tyler?" Josh groaned, not looking up from his phone. The kid had been bothering him for a good 10 minutes now.

 

"Bro," Tyler cried out, causing Jim to jump. "Eminem, man."

 

Dog Breath looked away from his phone to land his eyes on the twig-boy laying on the couch to his left. The boy said nothing more, so Joshua paid him no mind, going back to his phone to refresh his Instagram page. He was 68 (no, get your head out of the gutter) followers away from his goal, after all.

 

"Oh, my God. Eminem sounds so good, dude." The small man-child chirped, again.

 

Josh sighed and dramatically pushed some faded red hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, I guess," Jersh then pondered for some moments, adding, "He can be pretty offensive though, sometimes." 

Tyler sat up from his upside-down position on the couch with a start, brown eyes wide.

 

Josh stared at him.

 

Tyler stared back.

 

"Yo Jimsh, you wanna start a band?" Baby Boy questioned.

 

Juice could never say 'no' his best friend. Not that he wanted to, anyway.

 

"Yeah, dude."

 

A smile sprouted on the younger boy's face, scrunching the skin beside his eyes. "Sick, bro," Tyler nodded, "we'll call ourselves, like, Diet Eminem. The less offensive version." he concluded.

 

Jimmy nodded.

 

The next day, Joshua left his job and Tyler dropped out of college.

 

Cops shut down their first show.

 

None of their songs were ever played on the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by onionson and his passion for 20 paphonies tbh. even his wife loves them.
> 
> this turned out even worse than I expected.


End file.
